(a) Field
The invention relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light emitting display device which is bendable.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display field has been rapidly developed for various information transfer means in modern society, and many technical challenges exist in terms of weight and thickness of a display and provide challenges to move away from flat-panel light emission of the display.
Among flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been most widely used, and since the LCD is a non-emissive display device, there is a drawback in that the LCD includes a separate light source such as a backlight.
An organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) that is a self-luminous display device has received attention. The OLED includes two electrodes (e.g., anode and cathode) facing each other, and an organic layer (e.g., a light emitting layer) interposed between the electrodes. In the OLED, if holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode meet each other at a light emitting layer to generate an exciton and the exciton is subjected to photo-luminescence quenching, light is generated. The OLED may be applied to various fields including a display device and a lighting device.